


daisuga week 2018

by anonymice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymice/pseuds/anonymice
Summary: All my works for each day of daisuga week 2018. Each prompt is exactly 500 words.Day 1: SoulmateDay 2: NightDay 3: Mutual PiningDay 4: ParentsDay 5: ReunionDay 6: TattoosDay 7: Kissing





	1. day 1: soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So a note before reading: this prompt is most likely going to very confusing so check the end note for a full explanation! 
> 
> [Link to corresponding tumblr post! ](https://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/post/177205517057/day-1-soulmate-daisuga-week-2018)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time, he is utterly lost. 

All he knows is that one small step out of line means a crack of the whip that hurts as much as-

He can’t finish the thought. 

A barrier crystallizes in his mind. 

(He does not like it at all).

It takes a forbidden conversation, a coy flash of silver hair. A kiss like no other (his first?), that one split-second where his senses heighten, like the roar of the tides, chipping away-

The world disappears and Daichi drowns.

***

The ~~first~~ second time, there is a baby in his arms.

His knees are scorched, sand clogging the cuts scattered across his body. He cannot feel his skin, dubious as to whether it even exists. 

Someone is pulling him, the baby is gone, and the mattress is soft beneath him. 

One month is what sheer willpower grants him. Somehow, the doctor is young, from a place far away, with a mole under his eye that quirks with his smile. He learns that his name begins with the sound of a gentle hiss, that his wit is sharper than a blade. He learns his heart is as soft as his hands as his lips as his-

Fever strikes him suddenly, leaves him gasping. 

“Save the...” Daichi pleads, points frantically and then, passes. 

***

The seventh time, he sees her. 

A girl, around his age, with burnt black hair and a sunny grin waves at him.

“Daichi! Finally!” His name feels foreign on her tongue. She pulls him closer and nothing sparks in his stomach. 

“I missed you,” She croons, running her claws down his chest. “Let's go.” 

Daichi takes the wheel, driving the gleaming car. The witness of their first makeout session. The birthday present his dad bestowed upon him for his twenty-first birthday.

He is twenty. 

The engine grinds to a halt.

“No!” Shi screeches, pulling him back to the heap of junk. “You are _my_ soulmate!” 

Something isn’t right.

On instinct, he runs to the mechanic, grey hair tinged with oil, with open arms and cute overalls Daichi wishes would drop to the floor with a snap of her fingers-

He is falling.

***

The thirteenth time, a mass of black lines mark his forearm. 

On the evening train, a boy with a shrimp-patterned t-shirt catches his eye.

Daichi adds one more line.

***  
The three-hundredth time, Daichi wakes up beside him.

Suga does not face him and he knows it’s an illusion but it still takes everything for Daichi to stop himself from crumbling, to embody the solid foundation he’d promised to be in his vows three lifetimes ago. 

Sorrow fills his chest. Any life where Suga doesn’t love him is not worth living.

Shi cackles in his ear, almost certainly a mistake, the slip of the tongue he’s been waiting to eviscerate. 

He imagines it, the pen as a sword, blood and ink coating his hands.

This time, Daichi goes willingly. 

***

Suga is smiling, cradling their beautiful newborn daughter.

At last, they are free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this in mind with the intention of it being slightly confusing to reflect Daichi's own confusion and scattered thoughts - since I've also done this 500 word limit challenge for myself, it was harder to expand on what was going on but here is the explanation. 
> 
> Essentially, this an AU where Daichi is under a curse and keeps meeting Suga in different lifetimes and when they fall for each other, the lifetime is 'reset' (hence why Daichi was upset in the scene near the end because if they had loved each other in that lifetime, it would have reset there and then). But Daichi pushes through with his willpower and starts to realise what is happening, and marks down the number of lifetimes (the black lines on his arm). 'Shi' is the witch who cursed him - Shi is the number four in Japanese which also means death (that's me trying to be ~clever~ lmao). Therefore, Daichi and Suga are true soulmates whose love transcends these lifetimes :') Hope this makes more sense!
> 
> Feel free to yell with me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


	2. day 2: night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is an extension of [my fireman daichi au series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/907884) \- there are references to things that happen in there but hopefully most of this can be read as standalone too. I will admit it is very loosely related to night but hey, it’s still some daisuga! 
> 
>  [Link to corresponding tumblr post!](https://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/post/177244333327/day-2-night-daisuga-week-2018)
> 
>  
> 
> A big shout out the lovely Brooke (languidgold on twitter) who helped me with the prompt idea 'move night'. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The remote lays on the table, anticipating the ‘Netflix and no chill plus two annoyingly loveable flatmates session’ yet to occur. 

“How is your dear fireman-san?” Oikawa asks, settling his head on Suga’s shoulder.

Naturally, Suga answers with his refreshing brand of cheekiness. 

“Still hot,” he says, throwing Oikawa a casual grin, which turns into a shared snicker.

“Can’t believe he’s even coming over tonight,” Kuroo interjects, plonking himself on the sofa. “Surprised Tooru didn’t scare him off last time.” 

“Very funny.” Oikawa sniffs haughtily, crossing his arms. “They were making out. It was gross.”

Kuroo raises an eyebrow. “And yet you and Iwaizumi never care to extend such courtesy to our kitchen, hmm? Our _shared_ kitchen?”

“He’s just salty I threw a pillow in his face.”

Kuroo’s hyena laugh rebounds off all four walls. 

“That is still iconic, wish I had been there.”

Oikawa wrinkles up his face in fake disgust. “Not with these two. They couldn’t get enough of each other.”

“Tooru, it’s okay, you can admit you were secretly into it.”

Just as Kuroo chokes on a handful of popcorn, the doorbell rings.

“He’s here!” Suga yells, narrowly avoiding stubbing his toe as he scrambles off the sofa.

Unfortunately, Oikawa ( _curse his volleyball skills_ , Suga gripes) gets there first. 

“Well, hello, again,” Oikawa comments, leaning against the door. Suga rolls his eyes.

“Tooru, I will literally kill you with my bare hands if you say anything else,” he threatens nonchalantly, as if discussing the weather. Without hesitation, he turns to Daichi, amping up the charm with his sunshine smile. “Come on in!”

Suga takes Daichi’s hand who squeezes it, eagerly planting a kiss on Suga’s cheek even though he’s barely managed to get his shoes off and recover from his boyfriend’s terrifyingly smooth mood switch. 

“Save any cats today?” Suga asks as they sit, placing a not-so-subtle hand on his thigh, breathless at how big it is. 

“Yep,” Daichi responds, placing an arm around Suga, “two this morning and one in the afternoon.” His eyes grow fond at the way Suga nuzzles into his side. 

Kuroo, as usual, ruins the moment. “And I bet all three of them were just Misty-MOTHERF-”

“Language!” Suga delivers his lethal karate chop, attempting to hide the secret everyone in the room already knows. “Misty has delicate ears.”

Kuroo, Daichi and Oikawa all glance at each other, wisely keeping their mouths shut. 

Right on cue, as if summoned by the mere mention of her name, Misty slinks towards the door, letting out a faint ‘meow’ as she wraps herself posessively around Daichi’s legs. 

“What the hell?” Kuroo exclaims, pointing at the injustice before him. “She always hisses at me!”

Daichi shrugs with a hint of smugness. “Maybe she likes me now?” 

“This is the best day of my life!” Suga cries, whipping out his phone, the camera flash capturing a bemused Daichi and a yowling Misty guarding his calves with her claws. 

They were going to be in for one eventful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell with me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


	3. day 3: mutual pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to corresponding tumblr post!](https://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/post/177277976807/day-3-mutual-pining-daisuga-week-2018)

As expected, he finds the young prince in the library.

He is easy to spot, a tuft of silver hair peeping atop a large tome. It looks heavy enough to dull a troll and is mostly likely full of diagrams that Daichi has no patience to put his brain through. Though he is by no means lacking in intellect, fortitude is where he excels. 

Yet, as the prince lowers the pages, he can’t help but doubt his mental strength. He meets those eyes, liquid glimmering gold, and feels he has been ordered to enter the battle pit unarmed.

Daichi clears his throat, hoping his mind will clear with it. 

“His Highness requests your presence in the courtyard.”

The prince raises his eyebrows, and in the slowest possible fashion, looks Daichi up and down. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay here instead? It must be very tiring having to cater to my father’s whims all the time.”

Daichi is well acquainted with the young prince’s feistiness. Often, he has been hit in the face with it.

“It is my duty.”

The prince appraises his words with a calculating expression. “So if I ordered you to my bedchambers, you would follow?” 

Daichi’s jaw drops to the floor. 

“Oh dear, Captain,” the prince throws his head back as he laughs. Daichi has no idea how to respond to such cheek. Instead, he traces the curve of the Prince’s shoulders with his gaze, watching how they shake as he continues to cackle. 

“Ah, it is so easy to rile you soldiers up. Very well, I’ll humour your request today,” he says, the same line he performs each week. 

The prince closes the book, patting it fondly. “I’ll be back for you later,” he whispers. The fondness in his tone is unmistakable. Never before has Daichi longed to be an inanimate object.

“Lead the way,” the prince gestures, “to the courtyard, of course. Unless you would like to take a detour to my room?”

“Courtyard,” Daichi grunts, the tips of his ears burning as a trail of tinkling laughter follows in his stead.

***

“My prince, I believe this is our last session for the summer,” Daichi remarks, sidestepping the prince's blow. Their first session had ended with a pain in his gut and the prince sprawled above him and it was then he learnt; one, the prince was even more beautiful up close and two, never to underestimate him. 

Today, the heat is unbearable but Daichi, a man who values honesty, knows it is not the weather making his throat dry. 

“Come on, Daichi,” the prince emphasises, that dangerously playful lilt in his tone. “Even for our last session, you won’t call me Suga?” 

“No,” Daichi responds, narrowly missing his chance to fell him to the ground. He delivers his next blow straight to the chest. 

“...Koushi.”

Here, at their last session, Daichi learns two more things; one, the prince is an excellent kisser and two, Koushi’s bedchambers are blessedly close to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell with me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


	4. day 4: parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one features an older Kumiko, Daichi and Suga's daughter, from [a short oneshot I posted in my daisuga oneshots series.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563012/chapters/23336607)
> 
> [Link to corresponding tumblr post!](https://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/post/177313261642/day-4-parents-daisuga-week-2018)

He can’t believe it.

Deep down, Daichi always knew his daughter would do this.

Suga had sussed it out before him, of course, but he’s surprised at how quickly he figured it out on his own. 

“Hey dads, um, this is Ren.”

Maybe these wonderful years shared with Suga have made him more observant or maybe it’s when he sees his little girl’s adorably red cheeks, he relives his own relationship from the beginning.

Suga clings on to his arm, using his free hand to gesture her inside. “Aren’t you sweet? Isn’t she sweet, Dai?” 

“Very sweet,” Daichi agrees candidly, forcing all traces of protectiveness out of his tone, lest Kumiko lecture him about his ‘scary voice’ later on. 

Thankfully at least, Suga had already given Kumiko “The Talk”. (Daichi had chipped in with moral support and a desperate attempt to tone down examples that were a little too personal to be hypothetical).

“Come on, love, let’s leave them alone.” Suga hauls him away, winking unsubtly at Kumiko. “Have fun!” He yells and Daichi hastily adds, “but not too much!”. And when they hear their daughter’s embarrassed groan he shares a triumphant, mischievous grin with Suga, and follows him to the kitchen.

***

“You were like this with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima,” Daichi tells him and Suga can hear the grin that still lingers. “You’re a meddler. It’s in your bones.”

Suga saunters over to their favourite spot by the counter in the corner. Right on cue, he feels Daichi’s arms circle around his middle, warm and solid. 

“Ah, they were so young,” he hums wistfully. 

“So were we”, comes Daichi’s muffled reply, nuzzling his face into his favourite spot on Suga’s collarbone. Suga sighs, leaning into his touch as his meddlesome bones turn to jelly. 

“Getting nostalgic?” Suga teases gently, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t too. Seeing his daughter glancing at her girlfriend, watching the way she tucked her hair so uncharacteristically shy, how she’d sat right next to her on the sofa. All of it transports him back to his teenage years, exploring all those emotions with Daichi, settling comfortably within them now.

“I am,” Daichi admits, squeezing his middle slightly. Suga responds to his signal promptly, turning around to face him. Mindful that Daichi’s hands never leave his body, he reaches up to caress his cheek. Grey hairs are peppered throughout his beard yet they only serve to heighten his handsomeness. 

“She’s growing up so fast,” Daichi whispers. Suga knows this tone, the one he uses when he gets emotional, scared to raise his voice as if it may break, as if he may break with it. 

“ _We’ve_ grown up so fast,” Suga reminds him, bringing Daichi’s forehead to rest on his own. His husband closes his eyes, visibly relaxing. 

At the same time, a thought crosses their minds. It goes unspoken, but the kiss they pour their hearts into is all the proof they need. 

_I’m glad I got to grow up with you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell with me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


	5. day 5: reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to corresponding tumblr post!](https://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/post/177347440117/day-5-reunion-daisuga-week-2018)

Suga runs, strands of silver hair plastering his forehead as the wind rushes through his body. The money would be enough to rebuild the orphanage from scratch. 

He can make it, just one more jump to clear-

“Hello.”

Suga’s stomach drops for two reasons.

One, because he nearly falls off the edge and two, because a startingly handsome man blocks his path.

Good-looking guys aren’t exactly a rarity in his profession, but man, it’s been a while since someone’s ticked all his boxes. Sharp jaw with bonus stubble, shoulders broad and inviting, and muscles evidently defined, even without the tight-fitting material. Suga sends a quick prayer to the guy’s costume designer, though he curses convention for making him wear a mask. That would make things a bit more difficult. 

“Before you try that mind trick on me, I can block mental manipulation.”

The guy isn’t lying. He’s met with a mental brick wall. 

Drat.

But perhaps he could sway him another way.

He brings out the smile, the one that makes most people weak at the knees. Considering how sturdy this guy’s legs are, he’s not sure how much of an effect it will have. Indeed, he simply raises an eyebrow, though Suga catches the amused quiver of his lips.

Good old-fashioned flirting it is then.

“What’s a guy like you doing here?” The words glide off his tongue with natural ease. 

“I’m here to arrest you.”

 _Oooh, a digitised voice? Very nice._

“Ah, you’re one of those serious types. I knew a guy like that once.” Suga falters, wishing he could take back that last part. Words are flowing a little too easily for his liking, around this stranger he barely knows.

Regardless, Suga perseveres. His swishes his tail playfully before wrapping it around the guy like a lasso. Up close, he can smell the guy’s aftershave, a familiar, fresh scent, one he wouldn’t mind waking up to the next morning.

“What can I do to change your mind?” He drags a claw-fashioned nail down the man’s check, daring to brush against his lips before trailing it down his chest. The whole time, his gaze is fixed to his victim, who reciprocates without hesitation. It sends quite the thrill down his spine. 

It’s almost a shame he’s going to leave this guy shackled to the drainpipe with his own handcuffs, though he does enjoy the mental image it conjures in his mind. 

“Why are you doing this, Koushi?”

_Oh god._

Suga crumbles.

He hasn’t heard that name since...

“Daichi?”

The guy does the unspeakable, lifts a hand to his face, peeling off the crow-shaped mask.

“It’s really you,” he breathes out.

Distance makes the heart grow fonder and now Suga realises the weight of those words. 

Sirens pierce the air but Daichi doesn’t move. 

He should run. Flee this place, these pesky emotions that root him to the spot. 

A slip of paper presses into his palm. 

_Go. But call me._

Suga chokes out a reply, promising to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They go for a coffee date afterwards and get back together, it's all good. 
> 
> Feel free to yell with me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


	6. day 6: tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to corresponding tumblr post!](https://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/post/177380838717/day-6-tattoos-daisuga-week-2018)

_sugasaurus: oh my god_

Suga rubs his eyes once, twice and a third time for good measure.

It isn’t Daichi’s gloriously broad back or washboard abs that steal his breath away. (That was yesterday, when Daichi surprised him with an early visit from Miyagi and kisses that filled his lungs with love).

Today, it’s two little birds, just below the junction between his neck and shoulder. Two black crows etched on a canvas of sun and Suga-kissed skin.

_sugasaurus:ohm y GOF_

_*god_

_rebelryuu: what??_

_sugasaurus: help_

_[sugasaurus sent an image]_

_rollingthunder: IS THAT CAPTAIN_

_sugasaurus: HELL YEEEEEEAH_

_rollingthunder: OOOOOMG RYUU YOU SEEING THIS_

_rebelryuu: hoooooly crap daichi-san has a tattoo???_

_sugasaurus: I KNOW_

Suga rests his phone, the buzz of notifications filling the air. Carefully, he reaches out. Each edge of the tattoo is traversed by his touch, until he crosses the boundary between skin and ink, caressing the two crows, laid side by side in perfect symmetry.

_rebelryuu: this is so unfair_

_he got one before me_

_why do bad things happen to fantastic people_

_rollingthunder: nee-san is literally a tattoo artist_

_rebelryuu: i knooow but she says i’m too young_

_rollingthunder: icb dai-san got one tho_

_rebelryuu: ikr??_

_WAIT DID NEE-SAN DO THIS_

_BRB_

_……..._

_NEE-SAN BETRAYED ME_

_rollingthunder: omg do u think he cried_

_he probs shed like a single manly tear_

_and told her not to worry about him_

Soon, they’ll be back in separate apartments, scheduling Skype calls with arms that stretch to hold phones instead of each other. Moments like this are too precious to waste, and Suga intends to cherish them.

He hooks an ankle around Daichi’s, soaking up the intimacy he radiates, smiling as Daichi shifts closer to him.

_sugasaurus: dont underestimate my bf hes full of surprises ;-)_

_rebelryuu: suga-san pls stop with the winky faces_

_rollingthunder: you’ve traumatised us enough_

_sugasaurus: excuse u i’m the one who should be traumatised_

_why did he not tell me_

_sawamura01: because I knew you’d react like this_

“Daichi!” Suga exclaims, like a naughty kid who’s been found out, but isn’t sorry at all.

“Morning, Koushi.” Daichi’s voice is rich and gravelly, a melody he dreams of setting as his alarm. Although, that sleepy grin surrounded by stubble is just as effective at waking him up, and if only his phone wasn’t threatening to drown in sensory overload, he’d let the fire in his gut consume them both.

_rebelryuu: DAI-SAAAAAN_

_rollingthunder: MAN OF THE YEAR_

_sawamura01: good morning to you too_

_sugasaurus: babe how could u do this_

_rebelryuu: oh my god u call him babe??_

_sawamura01: DARLING i was gonna tell you eventually_

_sugasaurus: aww SWEETHEART ilysm_

_rebelryuu: why do u two always do this to me_

_rollingthunder: you are both literally next to each other_

_sugasaurus: i know and you guys are distracting us ;-)_

_[rebelryuu and rollingthunder left the chat]_

“Finally,” Daichi hums with affection as he pulls a giggling Suga into his arms, “the morning is ours.”

And Suga cherishes every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell with me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


	7. day 7: kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it to this chapter, thank you so much for sticking with this!
> 
> [Link to corresponding tumblr post!](https://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/post/177418142412/day-7-kissing-daisuga-week-2018)

_We really shouldn’t be doing this_ , Daichi thinks as he follows willingly.

His brain helpfully reminds him he hasn’t been alone with Suga for over two weeks now. Reminds him how much he craves his intimate company. 

As Suga leads him with giddy intensity, their brisk walk becomes a hurried jog. The gym comes into view and Suga wrenches the metal door open with one hand. Vaguely, Daichi’s aware of his bag falling from his shoulder, a fumble for keys and for each other, and finally, Suga drawing him closer. 

The clubroom is empty, an opportunity begging to be utilised, a sanctuary he’s been entrusted with preserving.

The way Suga tugs on his lip tells him there’s no chance of that happening.

Daichi retaliates, pulling at Suga’s shirt, a clear signal of what he wants. One Suga easily picks up on.

“Already?” He teases, smiling against Daichi’s lips. “I love it when you get so needy. Imagine if the team saw you like this. Cool, composed captain committing an unspeakable volleyball crime-ow!”

“Stop talking,” Daichi mumbles, reverential in Suga’s solitary presence. “I need to kiss you properly.” He follows through, with a kiss that makes the world beneath them disappear, and follows up, stroking the spot where he’d pinched Suga, an apology through action. 

Every part of his body yearns to be close, to shower his boyfriend with the love he deserves. Daichi guides his hands under Suga’s shirt, mapping the expanse of his skin with his own careful touch. The sound from Suga’s kiss-bitten lips is one he knows will distract him for many lessons to come.

“Now who’s needy,” he murmurs, dipping his mouth to line the column of Suga’s slender neck with restless desire. A sigh from Suga is quick to follow. 

Even now, lovingly playful, the vice-captain snaps the elastic of Daichi’s shorts, who stubbornly swallows the pain with a grunt. Suga’s amused hum dances on his lips.

“Need me to teach you a lesson?” Daichi nips at his ear, aware of how cheesy he sounds but adoring of how much he knows it affects his boyfriend. 

“Bring it on,” Suga counters, the edge in his voice sizzling under Daichi’s skin.

He pushes him against the wall, putting what they had discussed many texts ago into practice. Relishing the way Suga’s pupils dilate, Daichi crashes their lips together again, passionate and insistent. 

“C’mon, ‘Sahi-san, no-one ever comes here on Friday- oh my god!”

A different kind of arousal floods Daichi’s body, one that has him jolting back instead of surging forward. 

“What the hell!” 

“You two!” Noya bellows, expression morphing from surprise to delight and then, catching Daichi’s eye, fear. 

“Dai-san, please don’t kill me! Promise I won’t tell, I mean, everyone knows-

“-wait, what-”

“-but your secret is safe with me!”

There’s a moment of silence, substantial, significant. 

Then, Daichi takes Suga’s hand, as gently as he speaks. 

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be secret any more.” 

Suga’s joyful smile is worth the never-ending embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell with me about daisuga on [twitter](https://twitter.com/valorsimplicity) / [tumblr](http://valourandsimplicity.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
